parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bendy's Cuddly Dinosaur
Summary Bendy is excited for having a sleepover with Perdita and can't find his cuddly dinosaur. Perdita recalls that he left him at Play park. So, they go there to get his cuddly dinosaur back. Characters Presenting *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike *Captain Hook *Garfield, Odie, and Nermal *Pongo *Hubie *Maggie Simpson *Anita *Roger Radcliffe *Skye (debut) Recap Bendy is spending the night with Perdita for a sleepover. Perdita always sleeps with her teddy bear and Bendy always slept his cuddly dinosaur that he had when he was a little demon. When Bendy was going to get his cuddly dinosaur out of his bag, he was not there. Bendy thought for sure he packed his cuddly dinosaur in his bag. Perdita and Bendy stopped and thought. Perdita recalls that she and Bendy were at play park and Perdita thought that Bendy's cuddly dinosaur fell out of his bag because it was opened. Bendy really needed to get his cuddly dinosaur back. So, Perdita and Bendy went out on a night time emergency rescue to get Bendy's cuddly dinosaur from play park to take back for his sleepover at Perdita's house. First, they had to figure out the quickest way to play park. They try to ask Spike but he was asleep. So, they tried waking him up. When Spike woke up, he thought it was morning and it wasn't. So, Perdita and Bendy explained to Spike that they needed to find Bendy's Cuddly Dinosaur who is lost. Spike was in shock but accepted the request to help Bendy find his cuddly dinosaur. The viewer had to say Spike and the viewer did so. Spike explained that the quickest to get to play park is to pass the animal center, pass Hubie's barn to get to play park. So, Perdita and Bendy got going. They stopped for a moment because Bendy was still sad that he left his cuddly dinosaur behind at play park. Suddenly, a pup peeked out and cheers up Bendy. Perdita told Bendy that it was Skye who was trying to cheer him up. Bendy felt a little better and decided to catch that star. Suddenly more stars appeared. Perdita and Bendy catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, they reach the animal center. They see Pongo as he blows the conch shell. Pongo came down and said hi to his cousin Perdita and her friend Bendy. Pongo explained that the grown up animals were trying to find their babies for bedtime. The grown up capybara finds her baby and so did the armadillo. The mama macaw, tapir and banana bird can't find their babies. So, they started helping out the mama macaw who went caw-caw. They listened for a tweet-tweet, a high pitched caw-caw and a chirp-chirp. The viewer finds the baby macaw in the tree. Next, Perdita, Bendy and Pongo help tapir who went squeak-squeak. Once again, they listened for the tweet-tweet, caw-caw and chirp-chirp. They find the baby tapir behind the rock which moved completely out of the way. Finally, they help the banana bird which went tweet-tweet and the baby banana bird was behind the coconuts. After all the moms found their babies for bedtime, Perdita knew a song in Spanish to get the babies to go to sleep. It was called "Buena Noches" which means "good night". After the song, the animals were fast asleep. Perdita and Bendy had to get going. They were on their way to play park to find Bendy's cuddly dinosaur. Pongo wishes Bendy "buena suerte" for good luck. After passing the animal center, they see Hubie at his barn who was getting ready for bed. Hubie showed Perdita and Bendy his 9 guys and says he can't go to sleep without 'em. Bendy tells Hubie that he sleeps with his cuddly dinosaur but lost him at play park. Hubie thought that was a bummer. And then Hubie told Bendy: "Aww, I hope you find him." Suddenly, they heard Captain Hook. Hubie thought Captain Hook will try to swipe his 9 guys. Captain Hook sneaks behind Perdita, Bendy and Hubie and swiped Hubie's 9 guys and hid them inside his barn. Bendy decided to climb up to the top of the barn and throw down Hubie's stuffed animals one at a time. Bendy looked around and said that it's dark in the barn and needed something to see in the dark. So, Perdita tries to ask Two-Tone. But, Two-Tone was asleep. Perdita tries to wake up Two-Tone. She tries to shout out loud. Two-Tone wakes up and Two-Tone saw it was still night time. Perdita explained to Two-Tone that Captain Hook swiped Hubie's guys and Bendy needs something to see in the dark. Two-Tone was surprised but accepts the assignment for Bendy. The viewer just has to say "Two-Tone" and the viewer did so. Bendy needed something to see in the dark. The viewer finds a flashlight. They get it out and pass the flashlight to Bendy. Now, that Bendy has a flashlight, he can throw down all 9 of Hubie's guys to the ground. The viewer counts along with Bendy. After that, Hubie catches his 9 guys. He was so happy. After Hubie got back his 9 guys, he tells Perdita and Bendy that he has to get something. Perdita and Bendy shrug but they got going again to play park. The sun was setting. Perdita and Bendy needed a way to get up to play park. Suddenly, they see Hubie in his hot air balloon. Hubie brought his balloon for Perdita and Bendy so they can get up to play park. Hubie says "abajo" to lower his balloon to ground. Perdita and Bendy thanked Hubie. Hubie reminds Perdita and Bendy to say "arriba" for "up" and "abajo" for "down". Hubie had to get to bed and wished them good luck. Perdita and Bendy say "arriba" and the balloon raised up into the sky. Along the way, they see Maggie Simpson. They made a wish. Perdita and Bendy wished to find Bendy's dinosaur. Maggie Simpson hopes their wish comes true. Perdita and Bendy thanked Maggie Simpson. After that, Perdita saw play park down below. Perdita and Bendy say "abajo" to lower the balloon down to play park. After that, they jump out and look around for Bendy's cuddly dinosaur. They check the swing set and the slide and suddenly, they find Bendy's cuddly dinosaur in the sandbox. Bendy was pleased to get his cuddly dinosaur back and Perdita had good news for him. Perdita tells Bendy that they can now have their sleepover. Back at Perdita's house, Perdita's teddy bear rides on top of Bendy's cuddly dinosaur on top of a pile of pillows and imagined that it was a volcano. Bendy goes: "Don't worry Osito, I can get us down from this volcano. I'm a flying dinosaur." Perdita goes: "Excelente, let's go. Then they both go, "vamos abajo". Bendy was so glad to get his cuddly dinosaur back so that he can have his sleepover with Perdita. Perdita gets in her bed and Bendy gets in his bed and get tucked in. Anita and Roger Radcliffe flick the light switch off. Bendy tells Perdita good night and loves her. Perdita replies and says she couldn't have found Bendy's cuddly dinosaur without the viewer's help. And that's the time where Bendy finds his cuddly dinosaur at play park and where Bendy had his sleepover with Perdita at her house. Places in Episode *1. Pongo's Animal Center *2. Hubie's Barn *3. Play Park Trivia *Perdita & Bendy are in their pajamas after they got back Bendy's Cuddly Dinosaur from play park. *This is the 73rd episode of the show. *Rolly and Patch and Jungle Jangs do not appear in this episode. *Two-Tone and Spike might be sleeping during Perdita's adventure because it is almost bedtime. *This is the second time Spike asks the viewer(s) to say "Spike", as well as Two-Tone's (number) time asking the viewer(s) to say "Two-Tone!" Gallery How-to-draw-Perdita-from-101-Dalmations-step-0.png Nuke bendy by lunabandid-db94utn.png Two-Tone PD.jpg Rugrats_-_A_Dog's_Life_17.jpg Captain hook in sailor ariel.jpg Garfield in Alpo Commercial.jpg Odie-300x263.png Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg how-to-draw-Pongo-from-101-Dalmations-step-0.png Hubie in chuck jones form xd by animationamongus2-d5k2len.jpg MaggieSimpson.png Anita Dearly.jpg Rogerrad.png PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png Explorer Star Skye Category:Disneystyle8